1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect management method for a recording medium, a recording medium drive, and a recording medium therefore and, more particularly, to a defect management method in which a primary temporary defect management area and a secondary temporary defect management area are recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Defect management is the process of rewriting data stored in a user data area of a disc in which a defect exists to a new portion of the user data area, thereby compensating for data loss caused by the defect.
In general, defect management is performed using linear replacement or slipping replacement. In linear replacement, the user data area in which a defect exists is replaced with a spare data area having no defects. In slipping replacement, the user data area with the defect is slipped and the next user data area having no defects is used.
Both linear replacement and slipping replacement are, however, applicable only to discs such as a DVD-RAM/RW, on which data can be repeatedly recorded and recording can be performed using a random access method.
In the case of write once read many (WORM) storage media (hereinafter referred to as “write once recording media”), data cannot be rewritten to the same position since the recording capacities of these media are limited. Therefore, effective defect management is required, and many efforts have been made to developing a defect management method for write once recording media, using a recording medium drive.
The defect management for write once recording media is performed using a verify-after-write method. More specifically, a recording medium drive records data in specified units on a write once recording medium, and then verifies the recorded data so as to detect the position of a portion of the medium in which a defect exists. Next, the drive rerecords the data recorded in the portion having the defect in a spare area. Next, the drive creates a Temporary DeFect List (TDFL) that describes the positions of the area having the defect and the spare area that is a substitute for the area having the defect, and creates temporary defect management information (TDDS) specifying the recording position of the TDFL. The combination of the TDFL and the TDDS is called a Temporary Defect Management Structure (TDMS).
Next, the drive stores the created TDFL or TDDS in a memory and records the stored information in a Temporary Defect Management Area (TDMA) of the write once recording medium when the amount of information stored in the memory reaches a predetermined level. The TDMS is updated whenever data is recorded on the write once recording medium.
The write once recording medium is finalized when data cannot be further recorded thereon or a user does not want to further record data thereon. During the finalizing of the write once recording medium, a TDMS lastly recorded in the TDMA is copied to a Defect Management Area (DMA).
The defect management performed by the recording medium drive on a write once recording medium is, however, abnormally discontinued when a power supplied to the recording medium drive is interrupted due to an abnormal event such as, for example, a power failure. For example, the recording medium drive may undergo a power shortage prior to recording a TDFL or a TDDS, which is created during data recording on the write once recording medium, in a TDMA. In this case, the TDMS will not be successfully updated. Further, when the write once recording medium is reloaded into the recording medium drive after restoration of a power supply, the drive is not capable of checking whether the defect management has been abnormally terminated or not.